<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stray: Rimming by darktwistedmusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792751">The Stray: Rimming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings'>darktwistedmusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Forced Face-Sitting, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied Bestiality, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, Xenophilia, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes another move on Stiles. For all of my lovely readers who requested more of The Stray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stray: Rimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober 2020 - Day 7: Rimming</p><p>Once again, I tagged implied bestiality because none of the characters are aware Derek is a werewolf and not a real dog.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek spends the next few days in Stiles' home mostly behaving himself. He lets them put a makeshift collar and leash on him as they go to the pet store. When they're looking at bagged dog food he drags them instead to the cooler with the real meat mixes - he may need to pretend and lay low but he'll be damned if he'll eat the shit they feed actual dogs. There's a bit of an argument over the cost but he whines and refuses to budge and when Stiles' dad moves his arm he plays up the flinching he tried with Stiles. In the end they get him a soft bed for Stiles' floor, a nice collar that only rankles him a little, and a leash that he pretends to obey.</p><p>He dutifully spends the first night on his dog bed, uses the back yard when they let him out to relieve himself, mostly behaves on the leash when he's walked. When they're both gone the next day he risks shifting, stretching out his limbs and wandering naked around the house. He has a real shower for the first time in longer than he can remember, uses his nose to sniff out the good snacks and helps himself to enough to be satisfied without potentially raising any suspicions, and scouts out the house. It's clear that Stiles' mom isn't around, she leaves the pictures in what he thinks is probably a year or so back. There's not much of interest in Stiles' father's room. Not much really in Stiles' either until he starts digging around on the computer on the kid's desk.</p><p>It's pretty bare bones, but he finds the browser history and sees some interesting searches for porn. There's the standard stuff, of course, fake tits and oversized pumped up porn cocks. But there's some gay porn too. And a lot of searches for sex with dogs. Derek clicks one and sees a young guy bent over his sofa, hands spreading his cheeks while his dog laps over his hole. This must've been what Stiles was mumbling about having seen. The video preview is short, the rest hidden behind a paywall so he moves on, sees a few more similar and a couple where guys are getting fucked by or fucking dogs. He can tell based on the history how much Stiles has enjoyed the bestiality porn.</p><p>Derek jacks himself off to the short clips and the memory of Stiles crying as he fucked him and knotted him. When he cums he does his best to scoop as much as possible into his palm and then wanders over to Stiles' bed, slipping his hand under the pillowcase and smearing his spunk directly onto it. Eventually he shifts back to the wolf and lazes around the house, perking up when he hears Stiles coming up the drive and moving to wait by the door.</p><p>He does his dogly duty and prances around Stiles in circles when the boy finally gets inside, enjoys the scraps he's given for lunch - he'd flatly turned his nose up at dog food from day one and both Stiles and his father had given up and started feeding him meat from their plates - and is more than happy to go out and put on the show of relieving himself in the backyard when Stiles ushers him out. He feigns interest for a few minutes when Stiles tosses a ball for him but gives up fairly quickly and brushes his body along the boy's on his way back inside. He doesn't miss the way it makes Stiles' heart speed up, nor does his miss the sweet but faint scent of the boy's interest.</p><p>He uses his new knowledge to his advantage, being careful not to get too enthusiastic, but slowly riling the boy up all day. Brushing against his crotch as often as possible without being too obvious, staying away from his ass so he doesn't remind him of when Derek took what he wanted that first day. He nudges his way under Stiles' arm while he does his homework, does as much as possible to rub his head against the boy's jeans covered crotch as often as he can, feeling his young cock plump beneath him. Stiles' dad calls to say he'll be missing dinner because a deputy is out so he spends the meal under the table, body flush against Stiles' legs, muzzle resting in his lap. He takes the time to lick his chops often enough that the area over Stiles' dick is getting damp, occasionally getting rewarded with the taste of the bare skin of the boy's stomach whenever his shirt rides up. </p><p>It's enough by the time Stiles goes to bed that he doesn't shut Derek out when he goes to change. He'd been careful to either change while Derek was in the yard for his last piss or to grab his clothes and lock him out of the bathroom as he showed and got ready for bed, but tonight there's the scent of embarrassed arousal and Stiles doesn't push the door closed. It's the opening Derek needs. When the boy bends to slip his jeans off his legs, Derek hurries forward. He's so tempted to shove Stiles down, to mount him again, but beyond the boy's underwear being in the way, he knows that would guarantee he'd be booted out. No, he's got to make the boy want to be mounted like the bitch Derek knows he is deep down. So instead, he shoves his nose into the boy's ass, pushing right where he knows his hole is and reveling in the sweet boy musk, snuffling hard even as Stiles makes a surprised sound and tries to push his face away.</p><p>"N-no, c'mon, you can't." Stiles is trying to twist around and push at the same time, and Derek uses how off balance he is to dig his nose deeper before lapping at him with his tongue. He can't get to Stiles' hole, not with the cotton in the way, but he can feel how the boy shudders when his tongue drags over his thigh and the crease of his cheek, feel the slight tightening of Stiles' hand in his fur. It makes him sniff and lick harder, crowding up against Stiles until the boy half falls into his own bed.</p><p>"Okay, just...okay. Lemme." Stiles is mumbling to himself as he releases Derek's fur, turning and staring at him with apprehension and lust. Derek wags his tail and lets his tongue flop out the side of his mouth, waiting. "I'm going to hell." Stiles' voice is resigned as he tugs his tighty whities down his hips, his little cocklet hard with precum already dribbling from the top when it smacks the underside of his little belly. Derek doesn't hesitate, stepping forward and licking the pearly substance away, dragging his rough dog tongue all over the boy's length and hearing him mumble to himself about what a bad person he is and how wrong this is even as he lays back and spreads his legs. Derek lets his tongue slip lower and lower with each lick until Stiles is crying out as he lifts his legs up, hands hooked behind his knees and hole exposed.</p><p>Derek allows himself to whine a little before he's pushing his muzzle up against that sensitive skin, tongue dragging harshly over the boy's pucker. He knows Stiles is distracted, can tell by the murmurs and smell he's giving off, so Derek does his best to draw back the shift on his tongue just enough so he has some control over the muscle, using it to lick and push at Stiles' rim until he can shove it a little way inside. The pure taste of the big explodes over his tongue and he makes a happy rumble purr, feeling Stiles' ass clamp down on the intrusion as his body seizes through an orgasm, watery boycum stinking up the room and smearing across the boy's belly. Derek doesn't stop once Stiles relaxes enough for his tongue to be able to move again, continuing to lap at the outside and push in as much as possible. When Stiles tries to push his muzzle away he just rumble-growls and keeps going, refusing to budge. He pushes him through another orgasm before he's satisfied, enjoying the way the boy has gone pliant and exhausted, mouth hanging open and drooling a bit.</p><p>Now comes what Derek was really after. Much as he'd love to shove his dog cock deep inside the boy's loosened hole, he'd rather do this instead. He jumps up on the bed, nuzzles Stiles' face when the boy pets at him, licks over his lips a few times and is pleased when Stiles flickers his own tongue out, almost but not quite trying to tiredly make out with him. He knows Stiles isn't all the way back yet from cumming twice, uses it to his advantage when he shifts around again until he's hovering over the boy. He can smell the sharp spike of interest, probably because his dog cock is out and the tip is dripping, but he continues moving, enjoying the brief noise of confusion before he sits down fast, his own hole landing squarely on Stiles' mouth.</p><p>"Mmph, na, ger ofm.." Stiles' body shifts and writhes beneath him as he tries to shove Derek off, the words muffled against Derek's furry pucker, but he just grinds his ass down harder. He knows the boy can still breath, can feel hot puffs ruffling the fur around his ass. He sits patiently and waits out the attempts to fling him off. Leans down when Stiles is still and flicks his tongue over the boy's belly and cock, tasting his cum. It makes Stiles moan softly underneath him, and Derek pushes his ass down a little harder, letting out a pleased rumble when he feels those lips brush against his pucker willingly. When Stiles' tongue tentatively flicks over his rim, Derek makes a happy whine and laps at Stiles' cockhead, rewarding him as much as he can.</p><p>To be honest, Derek didn't think Stiles would really do it. Sure, he hoped, but he figured he'd sit there for awhile, tease the boy, and then eventually give up and wander away to act like he hadn't done anything harmful. So when Stiles licks over his hole purposefully a minute later, Derek's surprised enough that he almost shifts. He manages to reign it in, and then he sits up, feeling Stiles' hands come up to clench in the fur along his back hips, holding him tightly as he starts to lick over Derek's dog hole more firmly, soft moans coming from the boy when he wiggled his tongue against the middle of Derek's hole and Derek relaxes and lets it in. Something seems to give then, because Stiles makes a near frantic noise before he's pushing his tongue in as fast as he can, fucking it in and out of Derek's ass.</p><p>Who'd have thought this kid would be down to tongue fuck dog hole? Certainly not Derek, but he isn't going to complain. His long red cock is dripping all over Stiles' chest and soon enough the boy is reaching a hand around and stroking it, sucking hard on dog hole all the while. Derek's back bends, his hips trying to hunch into Stiles' grip and fuck his hand, his ass sliding all over the boy's face. Stiles is still doing his part, jacking Derek's cock and doing his best to keep shoving his tongue in deep and then sucking on Derek's furry rim as much as he can. It doesn't take nearly as long as Derek expected it to before his knot is swelling, Stiles moving his other hand around to squeeze it when his strokes bump into it, leaning up a bit to keep his tongue inside of Derek, wriggling it around inside his hole like he's trying to taste Derek's inner walls. It only takes a minute more before Derek's cock starts spurting, his knot throbbing as he cums all over the boy's chest and stomach, some even spurting down to his little cock.</p><p>Derek rides out his orgasm on the kid's face, his hole twitching and clenching around Stiles' tongue as he continues to spurt. He thinks it lasts a good ten minutes, maybe more, before his knot starts to shrink, his cock barely dribbling out cum. Stiles relaxes beneath him, kissing Derek's hole almost like he's gently making out with him, and Derek stays out until his cock is mostly back in its sheath before he stands, tongue laving over the boy to gather his cum up and taste it. He expects Stiles to shift from beneath him but he stays where he is, fingers coming up to trail over Derek's now soaked pucker, not trying to breach him, just petting the hole that's wet from Stiles' own spit. When he's cleaned him sufficiently he turns again, starts licking Stiles' face, ecstatic at how it tastes like his ass everywhere. Even more so when Stiles opens his mouth to let Derek lick deep inside it, sucking on Derek's dog tongue and petting his flanks. </p><p>Derek loses track of time as he lets Stiles make out with his muzzle, laying half on the boy once it's clear he's not going to be punished. Eventually Stiles pulls away, flushed and smelling again of embarrassment a little bit, but mostly and overwhelmingly of satisfaction. He doesn't move this time when Stiles rolls out from under him, just watches as Stiles tosses his dirty clothes into his hamper and slips on pajama pants without any underwear. He expects the boy will head to the bathroom to clean away the smell and taste of Derek's ass, but all he does is shut off his light before climbing into bed, urging Derek over and then curling around him. Derek's even more surprised when Stiles' hand slides down, shifting beneath his tail and brushing over his furry hole before cupping his balls and the base of his sheath, petting them softly before he finally falls asleep. Derek knows then that the boy is his, and he starts to plan for all the things he wants to do to Stiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and talk to me on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings">CuriousCat</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>